


The Royal Edict

by Hyx_Sydin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Doting Partner(s), M/M, character provides comfort to pregnant partner, politically loaded pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: Our sixth descendant Ruler of Yusanith must marry of the Druydual Empire."With relations as they are with the Empire, we may have to forfeit the Edict," one of the Advisors suggested."That will not be necessary," the Steward said as he entered the King's office. "There is a man of the Druydual Empire in Lady Adalgisa's employ.""A servant?!" the Commander demanded. "You expect our King to marry a servant?!""The Edict does not say the person has to be of royal or noble blood," the Steward explained. "Besides, he is a gardener.""A gardener is no better," the Commander growled, glaring at the Steward."This man," the King asked quietly, "who is he loyal to?""Lady Adalgisa says he has no love for his former homeland," the Steward reported.The King nodded as he stood, "I wish to meet this man."
Relationships: Lowborn Man impregnates King, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Unusual_Bearings_2020





	The Royal Edict

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).



> So your comment actually reminded me that I hadn't posted the second fic yet :D 
> 
> So, here you go! I hope you enjoy this one too ♥
> 
> (Titles and summaries are the worst... OTL)

“Oh Goddess Ashkar, bless this union!” The High Priestess intoned as she knelt before the altar. “These souls come before you to be one. Bless this union! May their days together be filled with light. Bless this union! May they stand united and woe be to those who wish them apart. Bless this union!”

The High Priestess rose to her feet and spread her arms wide as she turned her face up towards the statue of the goddess. “Oh Goddess Ashkar! Bless this union between our King and Protector and this man he has chosen to share his days with. Bless this union oh Goddess Ashkar, so that the Kingdom of Yusanith will forever be ruled by Ashkaran blood!”

Rael’s head snapped to the right and he stared at the King. _He was descendant from a Goddess!_ A twitch at the corner of the other man’s eye had him focussing on the High Priestess again, and he was surprised to find that she was headed their way. 

Rael straightened his spine when she stopped before them and held out a goblet to them each. Remembering the lessons that had been drilled into his head, he reached out with his right hand to take it from her, and then turned to face the King.

Rael dredged up a smile that hopefully mirrored the King’s as they looped their right arms around one another’s and drained the contents of the goblets. The drink was a surprise for Rael, who had expected wine but found it was a very sweet tea instead. The High Priestess took the goblets from them and handed them off to her attendant, then looped a fine golden chain around their arms and tied their hands together.

“Oh Goddess Ashkar, bless this union!” she called out once again and was echoed by every person in attendance. 

Rael felt a warmth settling in his chest as he stared at the King, his husband, whose deep brown eyes gazed back at him with a fire he did not expect. 

\---

“They drugged us?” Rael asked as he slowly pulled away from the naked body he was wrapped around. 

“My advisors thought it best,” the King stated as he slowly sat up, keeping his back to Rael. “To ensure consummation.”

Rael sighed as he draped the sheet that had been covering them around the King’s shoulders. “And this one night will be enough? Or will they keep drugging us?”

“If the Goddess Ashkar has truly blessed our union, then I am already with child.” The King kept the sheet pulled tightly around himself as he continued to sit with his back to Rael. “I would like to be alone now.”

Rael’s gaze snapped to the King at his words and he swallowed a retort as he slowly stood, then bowed. “Of course, Your Majesty,” he said drily, stomping towards the door as he continued. “I’ll just wander around naked in search of a servant that can point me in the direction of my clothes.”

“Wait-”

But it was too late as Rael had already pulled the door open and found himself faced with the King’s advisors. “Oh good,” he said with feigned nonchalance. “Perhaps one of you can show m-”

He was abruptly pulled back into the room and the door was slammed shut. “How dare you!” The King spat out as he spun around to glare at Rael, shoving a finger into his chest as he said, “You are now my Consort! ”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t’ve married a commoner!” Rael said back, hands clenched at his sides in anger.

“You know why we had to marry.” The King said cooly as he composed himself.

Rael laughed derisively, “Yes, because your great great great grandfather decreed it in a Royal Edict, in the hopes that one day the magic in your bloodline would be reactivated. Are you not King? Can you not overrule something that is hundreds of years old and marry who you want to?” 

Rael shook his head as the King continued to look at him as if he were the irrational one. “Instead you’re stuck with me, and now we have to pretend to be in love.”

“Your bedchamber is through that archway,” the King stated, pointing over Rael's left shoulder.

Rael resigned himself to an exasperating future and turned on his heel to leave His Royal Husband alone.

\---

“You are the King’s Consort, Your Highness, you can’t help with the garden!”

Rael was glaring angrily at Blythe, the Head Gardener, when the Castle’s bells started ringing. The men around them paused in their work to look towards the belltower as the bells rang a second and then third time.

Blythe’s gaze had softened when he looked at Rael again. “Our congratulations to you and the King.” Rael was surprised when all the men around them stood facing him and bowed deeply.

“Thank you,” Rael said, nodding at each of the men as he caught their eye. “If you’ll excuse me.”

“Of course,” Blythe said jovially, waving Rael off as he all but ran for the Castle.

“Where is he?” Rael demanded of Rustov, the Steward, as he burst into the Castle’s kitchen and saw the man standing speaking to Ingritt, the Head Chef.

“Of whom do you speak Your Highness?” Rustov inquired politely as he bowed.

Rael rolled his eyes at the other man, winked at Ingritt saucily, and then ran down the passage which led to the back stairs, dodging servants as he went. The throne room, great hall and King’s office were all empty when he checked them, but when he saw the crowd of men in the drawing room of the Royal Suite, he knew he had found the King.

Rael almost did not recognise the King, though it had only been a month since they’d married, as he was smiling and behaving bashfully as the gathered men congratulated him on the babe he carried but as soon as he noticed Rael, the smile disappeared and his husband reappeared.

Rael was suddenly very angry as he leveled his best glare at the King. “Congratulations, Your Majesty.” He managed to say through gritted teeth as he bowed deeply, “And now that you have what you want, I’ll leave.”

“You cannot,” the King stated as he stepped into Rael’s path.

Rael stepped into the other man’s space, using his height to force the King to tilt his head back in order to maintain eye contact, exposing his vulnerable neck. “Are you going to command I stay **husband**?” He spat out the last word with vehemence.

“I…” The King stepped back and looked to the ground. “Leave us,” he said to his gathered advisors.

“My liege,” Zelig, the Grand Commander of the King’s Army, was the only one still hesitating but a look from the King had him leaving as well, closing the door behind him.

Rael was so tempted to just step around the other man and carry on with his plans to leave, but curiosity kept him.

“I owe you an apology,” the King started to say.

Rael scoffed loudly, “You are King, you do not owe anyone anything.”

“I owe the people of this Kingdom,” the King snapped, before taking a deep breath and forcing himself to calm. “I also owe you, much more than a mere apology it would seem.”

“I am a means to an end,” Rael said as he stepped back, running his hands through his hair which had become disheveled during his search of the castle. “And now that you have what you want, I’ll leave. Who knows, maybe I’ll finally find peace on the Island of Mestana.”

“Three,” the King said as he placed his hands over his stomach.

“What?” Rael asked, confused because there was no way they could know how many babes the King carried.

“The Edict demands three children,” the King said and at Rael’s look of incomprehension he continued, “and I would prefer more than one child as well.”

The forlorn tone in the King’s voice resonated with Rael’s own loneliness and he sighed as he thought it over. “Three children? That’s at least that many years of marriage… are you sure you can stand to have me around for all that time?”

The King tilted his head to the side as he looked at Rael, “You are convinced that I find your presence displeasing.”

“You hate when we have to appear in public together, you eat as quickly as possible during our private dinners, you shut down my attempts at conversation...” Rael sighed as he shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. If you want me to stay and father your three children I will. I’ll do my best to stay out of the way as much as I can and though I can’t promise not to embarrass you, Your Majesty, I will try not to.”

Rael turned to leave but a hand on his arm stopped him, he glanced over his shoulder to see that the King was gazing at him confusedly. “You never use my name.” Rael felt his cheeks heat as he glanced away. “Yanuchaevra,” the King stated clearly.

“I know what your name is,” he said chuckling. “It’s just . . . you’re the King!”

“Yes,” the King said slowly. “I am also your husband.”

Rael stared at the other man, “You actually want me to use your name?”

“Yes,” the King said.

“Yanuchaevra,” Rael said as he glanced at the King uncertainly, as if expecting a rebuke. 

“Good,” Yanuchaevra said nodding. “Now, I still owe you an apology.”

Rael’s shoulders sagged, “This is the longest conversation we’ve had and I’m tired of it already.”

Yanuchaevra merely looked at him for a moment and then continued speaking, “I am sorry for the way I have behaved Rael, you deserved better. It is not your fault that we were forced to marry and I apologise for treating you as if it was. I know. . .” 

The sadness that washed over Yanuchaevra’s face surprised Rael but it was gone just as quickly as it had appeared. “Perhaps we could start over?” the King asked earnestly, instead of continuing with his previous statement.

Rael hated the way things were between them but for them to be better? He could admit, but only to himself, that he was afraid. Afraid of knowing the man he had seen earlier when he’d first walked into the room and the King had been smiling. Would he have the strength to leave that man and their three children?

Yanuchaevra’s face closed off as he straightened and Rael panicked. “Rael, once of the Druydual Empire,” he said, stepping closer to the King, hand outstretched.

“King Yanuchaevra of Yusanith,” the other man said hesitantly, glancing at his hand.

“You put your hand in mine and we shake,” Rael said smiling. 

“Like this?” Yanuchaevra asked as he slipped his smaller hand into Rael’s.

Rael laughed quietly, shaking his head. “No but it’s okay.” Then on impulse he closed his hand around Yanuchaevra’s fingers and brought his hand up to his lips, brushing a kiss across the back of it. “It’s very nice to meet you Yanuchaevra.”

When he glanced up at the King, there was a light dusting of colour across the tops of his cheeks. “It . . . it is very nice to meet you too Rael.”

\---

Rael was settling into his seat at the breakfast table, surprised that Yanuchaevra wasn’t there already when he heard a crash from the other man’s bedchamber. “Is everything alright Yanu?” he cried out as he came running into the room.

Yanuchaevra shrieked in surprise and hid behind his manservant. “Everything is fine Rael, please go back to your breakfast.”

“Alright,” Rael said as he slowly backed out of the room.

“You are still here,” Yanuchaevra seemed surprised by that fact as he stood in the open doorway of his bedchamber, almost half an hour later.

“I wanted to make sure everything was alright,” Rael said, standing to pull a chair out for his husband.

Yanuchaevra hesitated, but after a glance back into his room he slowly made his way to the table and sat down. “Thank you, Rael, but honestly everything is fine.”

Rael rested his elbow on the table and his chin in his hand. “Do you know that you never look at the person when you lie to them?”

“I do not lie!” Yanuchaevra said aghast as he stared at Rael.

Rael hid his smile in the palm of his hand as he glanced down at his plate. “Half truths then.”

Yanuchaevra huffed as he began scooping the runny egg yolk he favoured onto a cocoa biscuit, his actions reminding Rael of the reason he tried not to share a meal with his husband.

“So what happened?” Rael asked, choosing to concentrate on Yanuchaevra’s eyes instead. “Is it Titus? Should I have Zelig remind him of his duties?”

Yanuchaevra looked at him through narrow eyes as he savoured his egg biscuit and then washed it down with some tea. “I merely displayed my . . . displeasure.”

“With?” Rael asked, pouring himself some more tea, if only to distract himself from watching the other man eat.

Yanuchaevra grumbled something around a mouthful of egg, biscuit and grape as he gestured down at himself.

Rael furrowed his brow as he looked the King over, not noticing anything off. 

“My clothing no longer fit me!” Yanuchaevra cried out angrily before bursting into sobs.

“Oh,” Rael breathed, finally noticing the roundness of the King’s stomach and the way his clothes stretched around it. “Please don’t cry! Reinhild is working as quickly as she can. Your new clothes will be here soon, I promise.”

“I do not want new clothing!” Yanuchaevra said, banging his fist on the table. “I want to wear what I have.”

Rael rested his hand on Yanuchaevra’s fist and tried to soothe him, asking gently. “Is there nothing that fits?”

The King glared angrily at Rael and then launched himself at him, fists beating against his chest.

“Yanuchaevra please,” Rael pleaded as he eased them onto the ground, allowing the beating. “You might hurt yourself.”

“You do not care about me!” Yanuchaevra yelled, hands scratching at his face. “You only care about the babe.” And then the fight left him and he buried his face in Rael’s chest, sobbing.

Rael wrapped his arms around Yanuchaevra and turned them onto their sides so he could more comfortably hold his husband. By the time Rustov found them, the King was fast asleep.

“Might I suggest moving him to a bed?” the steward asked as he knelt beside them. 

Rael nodded but made no move to do it at that moment. “Could you clear his day?”

“Of course Your Highness. Will you be needing anything?”

“Could you find out if Reinhild has finished any of his new clothes please?” Rael asked with a sigh. “And send Titus up?”

Rustov rested a hand on his shoulder and said, “You are the King’s Consort. You do not ask, you command.”

Rael’s face twisted with displeasure at the thought.

“If I may be honest, Your Highness, you are not what I expected, and for that I am glad.” Rustov squeezed his shoulder before standing. “I will personally speak to Reinhild regarding the King’s clothing, and I will see that Titus is here as soon as possible.”

\---

“Why did you leave the Empire” Yanuchaevra asked suddenly.

Rael glanced up at the other man and found that he had set aside the scroll he’d been reading and was giving Rael his full attention.

“My father put his faith in the wrong man,” he finally answered. 

“I see,” the King said, sounding disappointed, before reaching for the scroll again.

Rael grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “Give me a moment to gather my thoughts? I’ve never told this story.”

“Very well,” Yanuchaevra said, giving Rael his hand back while wiggling the foot in his lap.

Rael laughed softly as he went back to massaging Yanuchaevra’s swollen feet. “My father was the only blacksmith in a small town. He mostly sharpened tools, fixed horseshoes, that sort of thing, and very rarely actually smithed.”

“What of your mother?” Yanuchaevra asked as he nibbled on a piece of cheese from the platter Titus had brought up for them.

Rael’s smile dropped as he remembered his mother.

“You do not have to speak of her,” Yanuchaevra soothed, tucking a lock of Rael’s hair behind his ear.

Rael glanced at Yanuchaevra and then his stomach where their babe rested, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. “My mother died giving birth to my sister, who did not live to see a full day.” 

“Oh,” Yanuchaevra sniffed as tears filled his eyes. “I am sorry, I should not have asked.”

“It’s okay Yanu,” Rael said, brushing the tears from his husband’s cheeks as they fell. “It’s good to remember sometimes.”

“My mother,” Yanuchaevra started to say.

“You don’t have to,” Rael stopped him. “I know some of what happened and you don’t need to relive that.”

“You are a good man Rael but I owe you the story of my family.”

Rael shook his head, “You do not owe me anything.”

“I am the King,” Yanuchaevra stated. “If I say I owe you something…”

“Yes yes,” Rael said exasperatedly. “As _I_ was saying. One day a stranger came into town and spent the night speaking to my father. The next day the man was gone, and my father started drawing sword designs. A few days later a wagon arrived loaded with ore and my father started making the swords he had designed.”

“Were you his apprentice?” Yanuchaevra asked when Rael was quiet too long.

“No,” he said sadly. “My older brother Jurren was.”

“Are they all gone?” Yanuchaevra asked quietly, fingers running through Rael’s long hair.

Rael nodded as his vision blurred with tears. “Everyone in the village was killed, the buildings burnt down… I woke to screams, and I . . . I ran. Away. I ran away! I was a coward and so they all died!”

“Rael. Rael please!” Yanuchaevra called out to him.

Rael looked up and found that he had paced away from the King. “I’m sorry,” he said, returning to his husband’s side. “Did I hurt you Yanuchaevra?”

“No, I am fine.” Yanuchaevra grabbed his hands and tugged until he sat next to him on the chaise lounge. “How old were you Rael? How old were you when this happened?”

“What does it matter? I didn’t do anything to save my home!” Rael buried his face in his hands, ashamed of himself.

“You were just a child weren’t you?” Yanuchaevra asked gently, hesitantly wrapping an arm around his shoulders. 

Rael nodded as he spoke, “We had celebrated my thirteenth year a few weeks before.”

“Can I ask who it was? The men that destroyed your home.”

Rael lifted his head to look Yanuchaevra in the eye. “It was the Imperial Army.”

Yanuchaevra found that he couldn’t look away. “And the man who commissioned the swords?”

“Boreg, the rebel leader.”

Yanuchaevra licked his lips nervously, “My father-”

“I know,” Rael said, finally looking away. “I was at his execution.”

“I am sorry Rael.”

“You have no need to be sorry Yanuchaevra, your father’s action are not your own.”

“But if it wasn’t for my father’s foolishness-:

Rael shook his head, “Boreg would have found somebody else to fund his rebellion, and...”

“And?” Yanuchaevra asked, an eyebrow raised in enquiry.

“If none of that had happened, we would not be here.” Rael said, glancing down at the King’s stomach. “Instead, you’d be married to Prince Lennot of the Druydual Empire.”

“I’ve heard terrible stories about him,” Yanuchaevra said, gaze also on his stomach. “I’m glad for the way things have turned out.”

Rael was surprised by, and pleased with, the smile his husband directed at him.

\---

“Rustov says I absolutely have to attend this thing. Is that true or is he just punishing me Yanu?” Rael asked as he walked into Yanuchaevra’s bedchamber.

The King was resplendent in a green and gold doublet that showed off his pregnant belly quite prominently, the only problem was that the buttons had been done up incorrectly. “What have you done to Rustov that he would need to punish you?”

Rael grinned as he crossed the room and began fixing Yanuchaevra’s buttons. “I may have told Ingritt that he was the one sneaking you extra slices of cake.” He glanced up to check the King’s reaction but froze when he saw the wide-eyed look he was getting. “What’s wrong?”

“What are you doing?” Yanuchaevra asked, sounding breathless.

“Fixing your buttons,” Rael stated, not moving. “Did Titus help you with them?”

“No,” Yanuchaevra said, not breaking eye contact despite shaking his head. “I don’t feel comfortable having him help me get dressed.”

“Yanu,” Rael sighed.

“Again!” Yanuchaevra said suddenly, derailing Rael’s thoughts. 

“What?”

“That is the second time you’ve called me that,” Yanuchaevra stated.

“What have I called you?” Rael asked, trying to remember if he’d called the King something offensive.

“Yanu,” the other man said. “You called me ‘Yanu”.”

Rael felt the heat creep into his cheeks, “I apologise Yanuchaevra. I will try not to again.”

“I… I do not mind it actually.” Yanuchaevra said, his cheeks a slight pink as well. “Nobody else has ever called me that. Why do you do it?”

Rael sighed, trying frantically to come up with an excuse that wasn’t the truth.

“Oh!” Yanuchaevra gasped, hand immediately dropping to his stomach.

“What is it?” Rael demanded, “Should I fetch-” The King grabbed his hand and placed it on the spot where his own hand had been resting.

Rael’s heart leapt when he felt it, “He kicks quite strongly.”

Yanuchaevra laughed as he said, “She does indeed!”

“Your Maj-” They heard Rustov’s jaws clack together as he cut off what he was saying. 

“We will be there shortly Rustov, thank you.” Yanuchaevra said, nodding at the other man before turning away to check his buttons in a mirror.

Rael smiled at the steward and was surprised to see his eyes glistening with tears. “Is everything okay Rustov?”

Yanuchaevra looked over his shoulder but Rustov had already blinked and returned to his normal placid self. “All is well Your Highness,” he said before bowing and backing out of the room.

“What happened?” Yanuchaevra asked him but Rael shook his head, not sure himself.

\---

“It was the sweetest thing Zelig!” Rustov gushed quietly as they awaited the arrival of their King and his Consort.

Zelig sighed as he adjusted his ceremonial sword. “You should not get your hopes up.”

“I know what I saw,” Rustov said, waving his words away. “And you’ve heard Titus’ tales of them together!”

“Yes,” Zelig acknowledged. “But the Consort has promised three years. He may yet leave when that time comes.”

“I do not believe he will,” Rustov stated firmly. 

It was a belief shared by all of the King’s Advisors but Zelig had to be prepared for the fallout should the Consort prove them wrong.

~~~

“Rael,” Yanuchaevra said as he stopped walking.

Rael stopped as well, “Yes Yanu?” He asked as he turned to his husband, his smile falling when he saw the pain clearly etched onto his face.

Yanuchaevra looked at him with wide, scared eyes. “I believe it is time for the babe.” 

“It’s too soon!” Rael cried out, glancing back the way they had come at the castle in the distance. “Do you think we can make it back?”

“You will have to go ahead for help,” Yanuchaevra said, turning towards the castle and taking a hesitant step forward.

Rael stared at him, “I’m not leaving you alone Yanu.” 

Yanuchaevra cried out in pain and then his clothes were stained red.

“No!” Rael cried out, scooping his husband up into his arms but unable to bear his weight. “No, please Yanu.” There was no response from the body in his arms. “NO!”

~~~

Rael jumped out of his bed, fighting off the sheets that were wrapped around him. 

“Shh,” a voice soothed as another pair of hands helped to free him.

“Yanu?” Rael asked hopefully.

“Yes,” Yanuchaevra said soothingly. “It was just a nightmare, everything is okay.”

Rael sobbed as he buried his face in his husband’s neck and wrapped his arms around him. “It was terrible Yanu! I lost you and the babe. I’m so sorry!”

“Shh,” Yanuchaevra soothed, rubbing circles on Rael’s back. “The babe and I are well, we’re both still here. I promise.”

“Don’t leave me?” Rael begged. “Please don’t leave me.”

“It’s okay,” Yanuchaevra said. “Move over so that I can lay with you.”

Rael scooted backwards, keeping a hold on his husband as the other man climbed into bed with him. “Are you sure this is okay?”

“It’s fine,” Yanuchaevra said, smoothing Rael’s hair back. “I’m okay here, are you?”

“I was afraid of this,” Rael confessed as he rested a hand on Yanuchaevra’s stomach.

“Afraid of becoming a father?” 

“No,” Rael said, shaking his head. “I’ve longed for a family of my own.”

Yanuchaevra rested one of his hands on Rael’s. “Then what were you afraid of?”

“Caring about you,” Rael confessed softly.

Yanuchaevra sucked in a breath, “Am I so terrible?”

“You’re wonderful Yanu,” Rael said immediately. “But you don’t want me, and I’ll have to leave.”

Yanuchaevra shook his head vehemently, his voice thick when he spoke. “That’s not true Rael. I do want you. I can’t do this without you!”

“You’ll be fine without me Yanu,” Rael stated. “You have Titus and Rustov and all of your advisors. They’ll help you raise wonderful children.”

Yanuchaevra grabbed a fistful of Rael’s hair and pulled his head closer. “I don’t want to do this without you Rael. I love you! And I want to raise our children with you.”

“Oh Yanu,” Rael choked out as he pressed their mouths together clumsily. 

Yanuchaevra laughed into the small space between their faces. “We are such a mess.”

“You really mean it?” Rael asked, just to be sure. “I can stay?”

Yanuchaevra nodded, “If you try to leave us, we’ll just have to come after you.”

Rael wrapped his arms around his husband and held him close. "I love you too, Yanu."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for the read! ♥ If you notice any mistakes or think I need to add a tag or change the rating, let me know.
> 
> Thank you so much to my beta, who was also my cheerleader :) I appreciate all you've done for me! ♥


End file.
